In many applications, it is desirable that the shape and/or symmetry of pulses within a high energy pulse train are stable from pulse-to-pulse. By way of example, but not limitation, one such application is the use of a high-energy, pulsed laser beam to melt an amorphous silicon film to induce crystallization of the film upon re-solidification, for the purpose of manufacturing thin film transistors (TFT's).
Many laser material processing applications prescribe the use of a high power laser beam having a beam shape, e.g., cross-section, that is dimensionally accurate. For example, laser crystallization of an amorphous silicon film that has been deposited on a substrate, e.g., glass, represents a promising technology for the production of material films having relatively high electron mobilities. More specifically, in one process, a high-energy, pulsed laser beam may be used to melt an amorphous silicon film to induce crystallization of the film upon re-solidification. Once crystallized, this material can then be used to manufacture (TFT's) and in one particular application, TFT's suitable for use in relatively large liquid crystal displays (LCD's). Other applications for crystallized silicon films may include Organic LED (OLED), System on a Panel (SOP), flexible electronics and photovoltaics. In more quantitative terms, high volume production systems may be commercially available in the near future capable of quickly crystallizing a film having a thickness of about 90 nm and a width of about 700 mm or longer.
Laser crystallization may be performed using pulsed laser light that is optically shaped to a line beam, e.g., laser light that is focused in a first axis, e.g., the short-axis, and expanded in a second axis, e.g., the long-axis. Typically, the first and second axes are mutually orthogonal and both axes are approximately orthogonal to a central ray traveling toward the film. An exemplary line beam for laser crystallization may have a beam width at the film of less than about 20 microns, e.g., 3-4 microns, and a beam length of about 700 mm, or larger. With this arrangement, the film can be scanned or stepped in a direction parallel to the beam width to sequentially melt and subsequently crystallize a film having a substantial length, e.g., 900 mm or more.
In one setup, the line beam may be shaped by passing the laser output through a field definition unit, which in the simplest case may be a slit shaped aperture. Projection optics can then be used to image the slit onto the film. For this setup, it is desirable to have a relatively low beam divergence to reduce the amount of light incident on the beam stops which form the slit. In addition to being wasted, the light hitting the beam stops can create heating problems.
Excimer gas discharge laser sources are capable of producing the high power pulses suitable for generating a laser crystallization line beam, as described above. For example, relatively high power, excimer laser sources have been used successfully in photolithograpy applications. These excimer laser sources are typically line narrowed and emit a beam having a cross section with a short axis of about 3 mm and a long axis of about 12 mm. Generally, excimer laser sources for lithography employ metastable resonators established by a diffraction grating (in Littrov arrangement) and flat output coupler (i.e., a plano-plano resonator). With this arrangement, a beam with a relatively high divergence is produced.
With the above considerations in mind, applicant discloses devices and methods for creating a low divergence, high power laser beam for material processing applications.